russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! is the Sunday noontime musical variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC. It is mainly presented by James Reid, Young JV and Janella Salvador. The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel Global IBC. It has been shown live every Sunday since its pilot episode on March 2, 2014 as the successor to ''It's Partytime''. As a "feel-good party habit" on Sundays, with a live show from the Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. The title was coined by IBC executives (led by Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi) in March 2014 as a celebration for 54 years of IBC who conceptualized the youth-oriented musical variety show to replace the former ''It's Partytime''. Since October 4, 2015, Hey it's Fans Day! is the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture. Overview The teen-oriented feel-good musical variety show for kids, teens and young adults dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers in attract young viewers for teens featuring IBC's hottest and brightest favorite most popular Kapinoy teen stars in the Sunday entertainment that are feel good habit. It will caters the ranges 4 to 18 years old for kids and teenagers while suited for young adults (ages 19-35), in their respective opening times. The show has in-studio dance and song production numbers. With the biggest and brightest young artists in the music, film, and TV industries, you know you're getting the best Philippine entertainment industry there is on TV every Sunday feel-good afternoon. Our live studio audience for teenagers, young adults and yuppies from high school and college at the target young audience, this venue for Hey it's Fans Day! will promote IBC shows while pluggings for the network's new shows and the Pinoy abroad and overseas via Global IBC. About the show Hey it's Fans Day! is a Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show with the freshest, brightest and hottest young stars performing every Sunday. It targeting and catering our youth audience, demographics that include kids and teens in high-school and college as well as a young adults from both upscale and massive classes in A-B-C and C-D-E- crowd that dominate our young viewers among the Sunday noontime programs. Your Sunday noontime feel-good party habit lightens up with the Pop Heartthrob James Reid and the R&B-Pop Heartthrob Young JV, two of the country's top performers plus the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador. Together they deliver the best in Sunday entertainment that ranges that partying performances of song and dance, including YouTube Sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, the Rockstar Prince Marlo Mortel, the international singing sensation David Archuleta, the Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles and the Young Total Performer Miguel Aguila plus the male singing champions Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay; and the princesses of singing champions Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Maegan Bascug. Also seen in their hottest stars to grace in Philippine television: Julia Barretto, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Gabbi Garcia, Rico dela Paz, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Kristel Fulgar, Kristofer Martin, Michelle Vito, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Piero Vergara, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Alexandra Macanan, Sofia Andres, Kobe Paras, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Eugene Herrera, Yna Uy, Renz Valerio, Belinda Mariano and BJ Forbes, and the dance royalties are Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia with Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery. Plus the rising talents of Secarats, including the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Powerful Diva Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, the Wonder Child ''Carleen Sky Aclan, the ''Singing Sweetheart Sarah Ortega, the Pop Classical Prince Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, the Rock Princess Erika Mae Salas, the Pop Ballad Prince Renz Aytona, the Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Stephanie Bangcot and The Boy Next Door Harold Rementilla. It also marks the party perk-upper of Bret Jackson and Josh Padilla are hosting the show. while the regular dancers like the popular Filipino dance group Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are putting together in their dance numbers. Hey it's Fans Day! featuring the hottest hits from CHR and Top 40 music mixed with OPM and contemporary songs from the outstanding voices of James and Young JV while Janella singing and dancing together. History Hey it’s Fans Day! was conceptualized and premiered in March 2, 2014 as a result for the month-long farewell of It's Partytime and the network's answer to the longest-running musical variety show ''ASAP'' and Sunday All Stars. The main hosts is composed of James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV, along with Josh Padilla and Donnalyn Bartolome as their co-hosts and performers. In addition, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, both new Viva artists are also joined the show. Also, with Friends 4Ever barkada (led by Janella in Wonderland star Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as the performers, along with the dance prince Rodjun Cruz and their singing champions, including David Archuleta, Aria Clemente, Born to be a Superstar grand champions are season 1 grand winner Joshua Cadelina in March 2 and season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco since the 16 March episode. Regular dancers include the Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers; with Mark A. Reyes as director and Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as executive in-charge of production. Since then, Hey it's Fans Day! quickly gained its young viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a threat to the dominance of rivals such as ABS-CBN's ASAP and GMA Network's Sunday All Stars. The show was also known for being the venue for the premiere of IBC summer station IDs. Later on October 26, 2014. Viva artist and top-caliber leading man Bret Jackson joined the show as a co-host and performer. In March 8, 2015, the show celebrated its first anniversary after kicking off IBC's year-round celebration of its 55th anniversary in March 1 and added with Belinda Mariano, Harvey Bautista, Makisig Morales and Kristofer Martin joined the show. In early July 2015, The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles bolted out of TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), and moved to Hey it's Fans Day! after she signed a contract with IBC. In August 2, 2015, one of Hey it's Fans Day!'s pioneer hosts Nadine Lustre left the show due to breakthrough and most prominent role to date in ABS-CBN's primetime teleserye On the Wings of Love, which she starred alongside Reid as her leading man and he will continue to host and perform the show for IBC. While hosting Hey it's Fans Day!, Nadine already signed a contract with ABS-CBN because they already joined the performer in ASAP in 2014. As of this, Reid and Young JV are the only remaining two main hosts of Hey it's Fans Day! since 2014. Despite Nadine’s exit, in August 9, 2015, the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador regained and promoted as the main host and performer in Hey it's Fans Day!. Janella immediately blended with James, Young JV and the rest of Hey it's Fans Day! barkada as they conquer the Sunday noontime scene. Because of that, they had a tough ratings battle with ABS-CBN's long-running variety show ASAP which will continue to have a musical numbers and GMA's new noontime show Sunday PinaSaya showcasing comedy skits than musical numbers while Hey it's Fans Day! resulted in the ratings game was going stronger. Since then, it introduced a new theme song that says it all: Hey it's Fans Day! sung by James, Young JV and Janella. In August 16, 2015, The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (a recording artist of Secarats Talent Management Services) returns to IBC after she performing and hosting TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV, and officially joining Hey it's Fans Day!. Before that, Cherryz was sung the theme songs of their TV shows on IBC including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna, she appeared as a supporting role in Only Me and You in 2014 and eventually landed as a performer in 2015. The same day, the management cut its runtime to 2.5 hours, when the teen drama series Forever Barkada was premiered in August 16, 2015. Meanwhile, Gabbi Garcia bolted out of Sunday All Stars and returned to IBC after auditioned in one year (with Janella in Wonderland) and rejoining again in Hey it's Fans Day! after she continue to appear in television shows on GMA Network, particularly only Maynila instead because of her crossover appearance. In 2016, some of Viva talents are AJ Muhlach, Shy Carlos and Ella Cruz are left the show on January 10, 2016 because it denied that didn't renew their IBC contracts and they decided to moving for TV5. Meanwhile, one of Hey it's Fans Day!'s pioneer co-hosts Yassi Pressman left the show due to alleged conflict of interest. While co-hosting Hey it's Fans Day!, Yassi (a long-time contract star of Viva Films and her VJ for MTV Pinoy) was transferred to TV5 to joined the co-host of Viva's singing reality search Born to be a Star with Ogie Alcasid and Mark Bautista (also from IBC) as on February 6, 2016 and she joined the co-hosts and performers of the Kapatid network's Sunday noontime variety show Happy Truck Hapinas on March 6, 2016, respectively. But this time in July 2016, she returned to ABS-CBN when she joined the ninth celebrity housemate in Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 where she enter the Big Brother house. It was already confirmed by the new IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante along with IBC management that on January 17, 2016 as part of their 2nd anniversary since March 2, Hey it's Fans Day! reformatted and revamped their new logo presented in a 3D-like format and new set with more feel-good party habit, introducing their new segments and add new hosts and performers that cater for kids, teens and young adults as a target young viewers. The same day, their young stars of Secarats including Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla were some of the latest additions in 2016. This happened after Secarats made an agreement with IBC that will be the official talent producer and production unit of the network in November 2015 aside from their performing schedule on weekends and rejected the deal that causing controversy after the former media partner PTV decided not allowed to renew the contract with Secarats and remove their talents from TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) and they transferred to IBC as they joined together with The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in the roster of Hey it's Fans Day! co-hosts and performers. The relaunch received a mixed reactions by majority of the TV industry insiders that include their loyal televiewers. After almost 2 years of dominating the Sunday noontime slot, it already grabbed into the number 2 spot to its rival ASAP still in number 1 and Sunday PinaSaya are topped the musical variety format. On late February 2016, Gerald Santos transferred to IBC and officially joined Hey it's Fans Day! after four years at GMA Network from 2006 to October 2010 (with SOP until February 28, 2010) and again from 2012 to 2016 (with Party Pilipinas from February 26, 2012 to May 19, 2013 and Sunday All Stars from June 16, 2013 to August 2, 2015) while Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery also joined in Hey it's Fans Day!. In June 5, 2016, Julia Barretto, the younger daughter of actor-comedian Dennis Padilla and actress Marjorie Barretto, transferred to IBC and joined Hey it's Fans Day! after 10 years in ABS-CBN. Julia is an artist of Viva from 2010 to 2014 and again in 2016 at present. Cast Main hosts * James Reid (March 2, 2014-present) * Young JV (March 2, 2014-present) * Janella Salvador (March 2, 2014-present) Co-host and performers 'Since 2014' * Josh Padilla (March 2, 2014-present) * Donnalyn Bartolome (March 2, 2014-present) * Miguel Aguila (March 2, 2014-present) * Marlo Mortel (March 2, 2014-present) * Sue Ramirez (March 2, 2014-present) * Khalil Ramos (March 2, 2014-present) * Francis Magundayao (March 2, 2014-present) * Liza Soberano (March 2, 2014-present) * Diego Loyzaga (March 2, 2014-present) * David Archuleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Cadelina (March 2, 2014-present) * Gabbi Garcia (March 2-July 13, 2014, August 16, 2015-present) * Rodjun Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Michelle Vito (March 2, 2014-present) * Teejay Marquez (March 2, 2014-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (March 2, 2014-present) * Dominic Roque (March 2, 2014-present) * Alexandra Macanan (March 2, 2014-present) * BJ Forbes (March 2, 2014-present) * Abby Bautista (March 2, 2014-present) * Jerome Ponce (March 2, 2014-present) * Sofia Andres (March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Dionisio (March 2, 2014-present) * Chienna Filomeno (March 2, 2014-present) * Kobe Paras (March 2, 2014-present) * Inah Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Mavy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Cassy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Eugene Herrera (March 2, 2014-present) * Neil Coleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Kristel Fulgar (March 2, 2014-present) * Fretzie Bercede (March 2, 2014-present) * Karen Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Abigail Macapagal (March 2, 2014-present) * Julian Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Piero Vergara (March 2, 2014-present) * Celine Lim (March 2, 2014-present) * Renz Valerio (March 2, 2014-present) * Bianca Casado (March 2, 2014-present) * CJ Navato (March 2, 2014-present) * Tricia Santos (March 2, 2014-present) * Albie Casiño (March 2, 2014-present) * Jon Lucas (March 2, 2014-present) * Ysabel Ortega (March 2, 2014-present) * Shanne Velasco (March 16, 2014-present) * AJ Muhlach (August 10, 2014-January 10, 2016, July 30, 2016-present) * Coleen Garcia (August 10, 2014-present) * Nichole Baranda (August 24, 2014-present) * Cayleen Villamor (September 14, 2014-present) * Bret Jackson (October 26, 2014-present) 'Since 2015' * Christian Sy (February 15, 2015-present) * Belinda Mariano (March 8, 2015-present) * Kristofer Martin (March 8, 2015-present) * Harvey Bautista (March 8, 2015-present) * Makisig Morales (March 8, 2015-present) * Harana (March 29, 2015-present) ** Joseph Marco ** Michael Pangilinan (March 2, 2014-present) ** Bryan Santos * Alyssa Angeles (July 12, 2015-present) * Rico dela Paz (August 16, 2015-present) * Maegan Bascug (August 30, 2015-present) 'Since 2016' * Gerald Santos (February 14, 2016-present) * Riva Quenery (February 14, 2016-present) * Kyle Vergara (February 28, 2016-present) * Manolo Pedrosa (March 13, 2016-present) * Julia Barretto (June 5, 2016-present) * Camille Santos (July 24, 2016-present) * Issac Zamudio (July 24, 2016-present) * Kenneth Semira (July 24, 2016-present) * Bianca Marbella (July 24, 2016-present) * Trixie Salazar (September 4, 2016-present) Team Secarats * Cherryz Mendoza (August 16, 2015-present) * Justin Ward (January 17, 2016-present) * Hiro Volante (January 17, 2016-present) * Keith Cruz (January 17, 2016-present) * Via Saroca (January 17, 2016-present) * Michael Tañeca (January 17, 2016-present) * Carleen Sky Aclan (January 17, 2016-present) * Sarah Ortega (January 17, 2016-present) * Aaron Rosario (January 17, 2016-present) * Francyss "Kiko" Abuan (January 17, 2016-present) * Erika Mae Salas (January 17, 2016-present) * Renz Aytona (January 17, 2016-present) * Patrisha Samson (January 17, 2016-present) * Aries Ace Espanola (January 17, 2016-present) * Miguel David (January 17, 2016-present) * Denise Canlas (January 17, 2016-present) * Raisa Dayrit (February 7, 2016-present) * Adrian Desabille (February 7, 2016-present) * Stephanie Bangcot (January 17, 2016-present) * Harold Rementilla (January 17, 2016-present) Featuring * Streetboys (March 2, 2014-present) * Universal Motion Dancers (March 2, 2014-present) Extended Performers * Andrei Felix * Anja Aguilar * Cara Eriguel * Cristine Reyes * Jenine Desiderio * Jodi Sta. Maria * Mario Maurer * Regine Tolentino (born in September 8, 1978) * Richard Yap * Slater Young * DJ Tom Taus * T.G.I.S. family (from GMA Network in 1995 to 1999) ** Bobby Andrews ** Onemig Bondoc ** Angelu de Leon ** Michael Flores ** Rica Peralejo ** Ciara Sotto ** Red Sternberg ** Raven Villanueva Former Main host * Nadine Lustre (March 2, 2014-August 2, 2015) Co-hosts and performers * Andre Paras (March 2, 2014-Januay 10, 2016, returned to GMA Network) * Angelo Pasco (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Aria Clemente (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Arie Reyes (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Arvic Tan (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Devon Seron (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Elisse Joson (March 2, 2014-June 26, 2016, now on ABS-CBN) * Ella Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Erin Ocampo (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Franco Daza (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Jazz Ocampo (March 29, 2015, moved to GMA Network) * JC and JM Urquico (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Kelly dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Kiko Estrada (March 2, 2014-August 10, 2014, moved to GMA Network) * Marc Carlos de Leon (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Shy Carlos (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5) * Vangie Martelle (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Veejay Aragon (March 16, 2014-January 10, 2016) * Yassi Pressman (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016, now on TV5 then returned to ABS-CBN) * Yves Flores (March 2, 2014-January 10, 2016) 'Honorific Title' Production team * Director: Mark A. Reyes * Writers: Rich Garcia and Gianne De Peralta * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina Borinaga * Musical Director: Marcus Davis * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Guest * Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes and Jeric Raval - promoting the premiere week of Anna Luna * Thirdy Lacson, Maritoni Fernandez and Victor Anastacio - promoting the premiere week of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo - promoting the premiere week of Janella: A Teen Princess * Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre - promoting the premiere week of Voltron Man * Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan, Gerald Pesigan, Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban - promoting the premiere week of Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Anja Aguilar and Martin del Rosario - promoting the romantic movie Give Me A Reason (released by Viva Films on March 12, 2016) * Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Sofia Millares - promoting the week of ''Princess Charm'' * Onemig Bondoc - promoting the movie I Love You Boy (under Viva Films on July 27, 2015, starring Onemig and Yassi) * Enchong Dee and Sam Pinto - promoting the movie Lady, Nasa Langit Mo Raw Ako? (under Regal Entertainment and Viva Films on December 25, 2015 as an official entry official entry to the 41st Metro Manila Film Festival. * Sunshine Cruz, Christian Vasquez, Paolo Contis, Bettina Carlos, Joy Viado, Mymy Davao and Ace Espinosa - promoting the premiere week of Glory Jane * The Juans (singing Atin ang Mundo) (February 7, 2016) * Slater Young promoting the action movie Somewhere (released by IBC Films on April 13, 2016) * Zion Aquino (singing Give You My Heart And Soul) (June 5, 2016) Segment * Prince of Champs (Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay) * Princess Superstars (Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug, Trixie Salazar) * Rated Janella (formerly Janella on Stage, 2014 to 2016) (Janella Salvador) * Full Fanatic - selected artists from IBC Talent Center and Secarats Artist Group. * Danze Revolution (Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia) * Homegrown Rhythms (James Reid and Young JV) * Team Secarats - since January 17, 2016, the joint forces of IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services conducted as the popular segment of Hey it's Fans Day! featuring the talents of Secarats under Secarats Artist Group, showcasing their talents in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. * SuperSayaw (Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Makisig Morales, Riva Quenery, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Piero Vergara) * Karaokekada (Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia since January 17, 2016 and Francis Magundayao, formerly Yassi Pressman from March 9, 2014 to August 30, 2015 and Andre Paras from March 9, 2015 to March 29, 2015) Subsidiaries * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Partytime - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - The official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City (2014–present) Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * IBC-13’s new shows for 2014 * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit * Liza Soberano and Shanne Velasco shined in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Liza Soberano and Josh Padilla To Join IBC-13's Top-Rated Primetime Programs * Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows * IBC-13 producing more quality dramas to watch for in 2015 and next year for 2016 * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' launches the new segment 'Team Secarats' * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Unveiled An All-New Party Habit This Sunday * Cherryz topbilled for Secarats anniversary activities * A New Improved 'Hey it's Fans Day!' Every Sunday on IBC-13 * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Makes History with Its 100th Episode! * Riva Quenery Loves to Dance in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * 'Hey it's Fans Day!' live at the Quirino Grandstand this Sunday * ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Celebrates 2nd Anniversary this Sunday * Cherryz Mendoza Celebrates 15th Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Janella Salvador Celebrates 18th Birthday in Style in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Josh, Rodjun, Bret and Diego to Serenade All Mothers in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * Julia Barretto Joins The Center Stage In 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador conquer the centerstage in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' this Sunday * Young JV Celebrated His Birthday in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows